Life cycle of a feature at Wikia/German notes
Lebensdauer einer Funktion bei Wikia Wie kommt es zu einem neuen Produkt oder einer neuen Funktion? Nehmen wir doch mal das neue Spezial:Insights als Beispiel. Stanley und Trevor erklären uns den Verlauf. Wie werden aus Ideen Funktionen? *Wir benutzen eine wissenschaftliche Methode um zu sehen, ob die Funktion realisierbar ist **Hypothese aufstellen, Daten sammeln und analysieren *Entwicklung des Produktes **Ideen werden nach Wichtigkeit geordnet und entwickelt Kreislauf der Produktentwicklung *Ideen *Nach Wichtigkeit ordnen *Forschung, Design und Definition *Entwicklung *Veröffentlichung der Funktion/Produkt *Weiterverfolgung der Funktion/Produkt *Wiederholen Von wo bekommen wir unsere Ideen? *Probleme mit der jetzigen Wikia-Funktion/Produkt *Unsere Benutzer *Neue Technologie *Wikia-Angestellte *Von Produkten, die uns inspiriert haben *Trend Was hat uns bei der Idee zu Spezial:Insights inspiriert? *Benutzer wollten eine bessere Plattform um Daten und Statistiken anzuzeigen *Spezial:WikiStatistik ist limitiert und wurde als „technisches Defizit” eingestuft *Andere große Webseiten bieten ihren Benutzern umfassende Daten Prioritätensetzung Das Zuordnen von Zeit an solchen Projekten ist für die Angestellten schwer zu balancieren *Prioritäten ganz simpel: „Die Zeit, die der Angestellte mit ____verbringt, hilft uns unser Ziel zu erreichen” **Spezial:Insights Beispiel: „Die Zeit, die der Angestellte mit den erscheinenden Daten der Benutzer und Autoren verbringt, hilft uns die Artikelseiten besser zu machen” ***Warum? Daten sind die am meisten verlangten Funktionen unserer Benutzer Forschung *Quellen für Forschung *Umfragen *A/B Tests *Diskussionen mit Benutzern *Benutzer testen *Industrieanalyse *Spezial:Insights Beispiele **Was sind die Trends der Benutzer? **Was bieten andere Seiten ihren Benutzern? **Welche Daten wollen unsere Benutzer gerne haben? Design *Design hat viele Entwürfe und fängt oft wieder von vorne an. Sie entwickeln und passen sich dem Forschungsstadium an *Was man beim Design beachten sollte: **Die Audienz **Die Ausführbarkeit **Internationalisierung **Support für mehrere Geräte **Konsistenz im Vergleich zu unseren anderen Funktionen/Produkten Definition *Minimum Viable Product, auch MVP genannt **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minimum_viable_product **Wir liefern eine voll funktionierende Funktion/Produkt **Anstatt 1-2 Jahre damit zu verbringen etwas zu entwickeln das durchfällt, sollte man mehrere Versionen haben, für schnelles Feedback und Lerneffekt bei jeder Wiederholung ***Spezial:Insights Beispiel ****Fokus auf der Förderung des Bearbeitens, anstatt nur Daten zu zeigen ****MVP auf 4 Listen, das schneller vorgestellt wurde Entwicklung und Veröffentlichung *„Fail fast” - intelligent und schnell bauen um die Hypothese mit realen Benutzer zu bestätigen. Danach wiederholen. *Verschiede Arten der Veröffentlichung **Eine einzige Alpha Community **Labs **In verschiedenen Sprachen **Opt-ins ***Spezial:Insights Beispiel ***Existierende Spezialseiten recycelt und dann schnell zu Markt gebracht ****Innerhalb von 3 Wochen gebaut und getestet ****In einer kleinen Anzahl von Communitys getestet Nachsorge *Sammeln und Beantworten von Benutzer-Feedback *Bugs fixen *Messen und Reflektieren. Haben wir unser Ziel erreicht? Wie kann man es verbessern? Was sind die nächsten Schritte? **Spezial:Insights Beispiel ***Benutzer-Feedback ****Feedback war meist positiv ****Die Daten sind okay, aber nicht wirklich das, nachdem ich gefragt hatte. Ich will mehr! ****Das ist nichts Neues. Die Spezialseiten gibt es schon ***Benutzen der Funktion ****Die meisten Benutzer kümmern sich um das eine oder andere der angezeigten Probleme ****Einige der Benutzer/Communitys haben die Funktion noch nie benutzt ****Populäres Problem: Die Listen sind endlos ***Eventuelle nächste Schritte ****Expandieren von Listen - dem Benutzer relevante Daten zur Verfügung stellen ****Forschen und Experimentieren mit den um zu sehen was den Benutzer zum Mitmachen bewegt Category:2015 Session notes Category:Community Connect 2015